monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Han72
Welcome! Welcome to the Monster Hunter Wiki. The Monster Hunter Wiki has been here since July 2007, with constant contributions from many people. There is a significant chance that you have never edited frequently on another wiki, so we'll show you here a list of guides and information you will need to make the best and most informed edits. Being a New Member *If you haven't already, please ''' and create a user name. It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. To see more on why you should create an account, look at Help - Why create an account?. * ' takes you to a page of the most recent edits people have done on individual pages. If you need to learn how to edit, patrolling this page and looking at other peoples edits can take you a long way. *'Questions?' One of the places to go to if you need to ask a question is the Help desk. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: Monster Hunter Wiki Staff Team. *'Need help?' If you need help, or would like to learn many new things, go to Category:Help Pages. An alternative is to go to Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. Monster Hunter *Monster List *Monster Types *Game List *Weapon Types *Weapon Mechanics *Item List *MH Vocabulary Wiki * * * *Category:Help Pages *Best Images * *Template Portal For Fun *Future MH Wishlist *Poll Topic Index *Music Gallery *Wiki Members Monster Creations Answer or else... jk Freedom Unite, Tri, and a little of the first one. What do you play? (scary music and a da da dahh dahhhhh) HEY email me at Zalkerai@hotmail.com ZalkeraiX 02:46, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Talk Page You Talk template can be used by using the following code in '''SOURCE MODE': If you want to change the colors or add a picture, you can do so here: http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Template:HanTalk --Bobofango 04:08, May 20, 2010 (UTC) if you write it like this: you get this also: replace the file:picture.jpg with your image^^ Battle Arena The Wyvernian Battle Arena ideas here please. (I will tell you what I think of your idea and will erase ones I won't use, thank you for understanding.) So I have a few battle ideas for your blog: Great Jaggi vs. Great Baggi-Probably in an epic battle with other monsters Kushala vs. Chameleos-Yes just a few thoughts ---PurpleIsGood Oh come on... Thanks to you for such an entertaining Blog. there's no reason for dissing you because you couldn't get on, we all have a live( at least most of us). And sure I'll spread word of it when possible. BTW, if you're interested, I'm writing a FanFiction here on the wikia and still didn't have that much readers. Just go to my blog and tell what you think about it. And if you like spread word of it too XD. Have a great time, respects-HummelHunter 20:00, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks alot =) Hey, Han Hummel's here once again. Just wanted to thank you for reading my Fanfic, I just wanted to be sure you know there's a sequel in my, blog, and as you commented the first part only, I just wanted you to know this. You find it in my blog under "Changing Lifes" have a nice day-HummelHunter 19:51, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Question I saw you play MH3, so yeah just wanted to know if you play it online(I think that is the case) and on which server. So if you're playing on European servers, it would be great if we could meet one time and KPWN some stuff Respects-HummelHunter 20:17, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I'm in U.S. I posted before I thought. Man, why can't we just have international servers? Now I'm all sad that I'm not in Europe. Han72 19:50, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Hey, how are you? just wanted to drop in and say hello XD-HummelHunter 20:21, September 23, 2010 (UTC) What picture? Would like to help, but what picture do you mean? Sorry, just figured it out. Thanks for caring though. Some Guy7 or something like that messed it up, but I figured out how to fix it. Han72 20:10, September 24, 2010 (UTC)